Broken Hearts
by Mystik225
Summary: Ally reminisces about broken hearts from her childhood while helping her daughter work through a broken heart. Future fic.


A/N: So, it's been awhile since I ventured into the world of fanfiction writing. But this pairing is just too adorable, I had to give life to all the plot bunnies hopping around my head for these two crazy kids. I hope you all like this, I have more stories in the works.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally characters, they belong to Disney.

* * *

Ally gently pushed open the door, quietly entering the room. She walked over to where her daughter was curled up in a chair, shoulders shaking as she sobbed into a pillow. Ally rubbed the girl's back in slow circles as she sat in the other chair and looked around the room. It hadn't changed much in the years since this room was her refuge. The large yellow A still hung on the wall, the fridge that had been there when she was a teenager died and a new-to-here used fridge was now in its place. The foosball table still stood under the windows, the upright piano on the opposite wall.

Slowly the girl's sobs eased into hiccups and sniffles, and a teary voice asked, "Mom, does it ever stop hurting, when your heart is broken?"

Ally was silent a moment, her hand stilling as she thought about how to answer. "Yes, it does. It may not feel like it right now, but it does get better."

Makenna snorted. "Yeah, and tonight we'll see Hayley's Comet," she said, causing her mother to laugh.

"We have a few decades left until that happens, and I promise, you will not still be feeling this same pain when it does. Want to talk about what happened?"

Makenna sighed heavily, turning to meet her mother's dark brown eyes. Ally noticed her daughter's eyes were muddy brown in color instead of the light brown, almost amber, hue they usually were. "I thought that Scott Thompson was going to ask me out, and I was really excited because he's so cute and so cool, but I just saw him in the food court holding hands with Tracey Reynolds, and now I'm never going to have a boyfriend!" Her words ended in a wail as the tears began again, and she buried her face back into the pillow.

Ally resumed rubbing Makenna's back until the sobs eased once more. "Did I ever tell you about the time my heart was broken?" she asked. When she saw Makenna's head slowly shake no she took a deep breath and thought back. "When I was only slightly older than you I had a friend who was one of my closest friends in the world. It was a boy, and we were thick as thieves, but I thought of him the same I did any of my female friends, and he thought of me as he did any of his guy friends. Until one afternoon, right here in this room, I realized that I liked him as more than just a friend. What made the situation so complicated was I realized it while I was helping him try to get the girl he had a crush on. I was giving him guidance on what girls like on a date, and we were practicing what he should do to show her he was romantic. And out of nowhere I looked at him and found myself thinking that I wanted to be the one he took on the perfect date and held close to him, not this other girl."

Intrigued, Makenna looked at her mother. "So what happened? Did the guy stomp all over your heart like Scott did mine?"

"Yes, he did, not even knowing that he was doing it. I didn't tell him how I felt, instead I sent him off on that perfect date with his crush, and they ended up going out for a few weeks. But then he realized that he liked me, and, well, that is a whole other story," Ally smiled.

Makenna furrowed her brow in thought, then her eyes widened. "But Mom, you got the guy in the end! How was your heart broken?"

Ally smiled. "Yes, I did get my guy in the end. But after I realized I liked him, while he was dating someone else, I didn't know that he would one day be mine. I believed that I had lost him for good, and my heart was so broken when I believed that. Always remember, sweetheart, you may be hurting so much right now and it feels like you're going to hurt forever, but you don't know what is going to happen in life. Maybe Scott will ask you out, or maybe someone else will come along and make you say 'Scott who? Don't know him."

Makenna heaved a deep sigh, burrowing her head back into the pillow. "I don't think there will ever come a time that I don't love Scott."

Ally gave a rueful laugh. "I know that feeling, too. Long before I started to date your dad I had such a crush on a guy named Dallas. I thought he was so cute and that he was everything I wanted. I thought he was perfect. Whenever he was around I would get so awkward and say all sorts of ridiculous things, including volunteering to mow his lawn. Oh, how I embarrassed myself time and time again in front of that boy. I even accidentally hired him to work at Grandpa's store. But that actually turned out to be a good thing because it forced me to be around him more often. I learned that he was far from perfect and not at all who I imagined he was. And that was the end of that crush."

Makenna glared up at her mother with one eye, the other hidden in the pillow. "Mom, you really aren't making me feel better, here."

Ally sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie, I know that it hurts so much and feels like it will never get better. But I am living proof that feelings change, you just have to go one day at a time. Today you love Scott and believe he is Mr. Perfect and you will only ever have feelings for him. And that's ok. Just don't let it consume you, keep an open mind to all the other experiences life is going to bring to you." She rubbed Makenna's back one last time and stood to leave the room.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Thanks. It kind of, a little bit, does make me feel better knowing that Daddy broke your heart one time, and look how you guys turned out."

Ally smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom. Can you please close the door when you go? I just want to be alone for a little longer."

Ally nodded, quietly closing the door behind her as she left, her heart aching at seeing her baby girl hurting. She descended the stairs and saw a teenage boy standing at the counter, looking around, his hands nervously fidgeting with the hat he held. "Welcome to Sonic Boom. Can I help you?" she asked as she approached the counter.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Makenna Moon, is she here? I thought I saw her head this way but now I can't find her."

Ally tilted her head slightly, answering slowly. "She's not here right now, but do you want me to let her know you stopped by?"

Giving a nervous shrug, the boy answered, "Can you tell her Scott was looking for her? And that I'll be at Mini's until 2?"

Ally smiled. So this was Scott. "I'll be sure to let her know."

"Um, ok, thanks. Bye," he replied as he turned to leave. Ally watched him go, smiling slightly.

"Who was that?" a voice murmured in her ear as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She turned to smile at her husband. "That was Scott, he was looking for Makenna." The arm tightened around her waist briefly before relaxing again. She looked up, flashing a grin when she saw Austin glowering in the direction Scott had gone. "Oh relax, Dad. She's barely turned fifteen, you have plenty of time before your little girl has a new man to adore," she teased.

Austin shifted his gaze down to Ally. "Yeah, barely fifteen. The same age as you when we met, if you recall."

Ally thought a moment, then formed a soft O with her mouth. She glanced up at the practice room door then back to Austin. Best to not let him know Makenna had been crying over this boy, Austin learning that fact could make for a very awkward situation. As Ally thought how to respond the practice room door opened and Makenna started down stairs. She had cleaned her face, the only indication she had been crying was a slight puffiness in her eyelids. Spotting Austin she dashed down the rest of the stairs and threw her arms around him. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey Pixie, how's my bestest girl?" He returned her hug, releasing her after a moment and running his hand over her chestnut hair. _She takes after her mother so much_, he thought with affection.

Makenna glanced at her mother, relief filling her at Ally's slight shake of the head. "I'm doing great. My homework is all done, I studied for my math and social studies tests, and I finished the book I was reading."

Austin shook his head and chuckled. She definitely was her mother's daughter. Who else would do school work, or even read a book simply because they wanted to, on a Saturday? But the parent in him was proud to know she was taking her schoolwork seriously.

"Makenna, someone named Scott was here looking for you. He's going to be at Mini's for another 30 minutes," Ally said.

Makenna's eyes widened and she struggled to stop the grin threatening to overtake her face. "Really? He was?"

Ally nodded. "If you hurry you'll get there with enough time to hang out a bit."

Makenna gasped, then turned and ran towards the door. Just as she reached the door she dashed back to give her parents a quick hug. "Thank you, love you, see you later!" and in another whirl of energy she was gone. Ally moved towards the violin display to straighten an instrument that was askew on the shelf.

"Plenty of time, huh? I didn't realize 'Plenty of time" was now the definition of less than five minutes."

Ally turned to give her husband a playful glare. "Oh, stop. She's just going to Mini's to talk to her friend, it's nothing to worry about."

"And again, we were just friends, and now look at us."

"True. But isn't a good friendship something you would want for our daughter?"

With a heavy sigh Austin nodded. Ally was right, as usual. It just pained him to know that his firstborn was growing up faster than he wanted. "OK, you're right. But if that boy does anything to make Makenna cry, it will not end well for him."

With a small smile Ally just shook her head, watching as Austin headed up to the office to get caught up on paperwork. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him,_ she thought to herself, and began to hum to herself as she resumed her work straightening the displays of instruments.


End file.
